Veda's Past
by SunriseSunset4
Summary: (Character back-story for Camp Poke-blood by phoenixheart88) ONESHOT


Veda was 16 and she never got along with her father or any of the kids at school. All except Drake. He was an Oddball like her, but not in the same way. Veda hated the idea of capturing pokemon and forcing them to fight each other. It was just wrong, and it didn't help that her dad was Celsius city gym leader. But Drake and his totodile where always battling. He was the most determined kid in the city. (_A/N anyways let's begin the story!)_

* * *

She and Drake walked through the damp streets on there way to school. It had rained pretty hard last night, soaking the ground and the streets making their boots muddy. Veda avoided every puddle while Drake and his totodile didn't miss a single one.

"Come on Veda being a trainer isn't that bad." Drake said jumping into a large puddle soaking both Drake and Veda. Veda glared at him angrily. "heh heh." He laughed nervously.

"I don't want to force pokemon against there will." She said plainly.

"OK I understand." Drake said with a sigh. She and Drake walked in silence for a while. Veda stared into the trees lining the side of the road when she saw a flash of green and purple.

"Did you see that?" Veda asked Drake.

"See what?" He replied frowning.

"Never mind." Veda said. She glanced at the trees again.. nothing. Veda shrugged.

When Drake and Veda got to school the bell was about to ring. Veda ran to her locker shoving her backpack inside.

"Come on Veda!" Drake yelled to her over the bell. She ran with him down the hall to gym class. They got there just in time.

"Looks like someone's in a rush." Artemis the school bully said to them as they walked into the gym. "Did your mommy?" She said to Veda. "And your daddy?" facing Drake "Forget to pack your lunches?" Drake opened him mouth to say something but Artemis cut him off with "Oh that right you don't have mom" she said to Veda. "or dad" Artemis smirked at Drake. "Then your mom Drake? Oh wait you don't have a mom either!" Artemis laughed. Several other kids laughed with her.

"Stop it Artemis" Veda said to her. She couldn't believe that she had made fun of Drake's mom for being a drunk. She had been taken away to a mental hospital after Drake's Father disappeared.

"Oh and what is little miss 'I can't train pokemon' gonna do about it?" She said in a mocking voice. Veda stepped right up to her and said

"This!" And punched her in the face.

That's when Dakota (Artemis's '_Boyfriend_') stepped up.

"You mess with her you mess with me." He said. Dakota was a big buff kid with a sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans.

"Leave her alone!" Drake said stepping up to Dakota. Dakota punched him in the face, but Drake manged to dodge it and roll between Dakota's legs. Dakota whirled around to face Drake.

"Oh yeah?" Dakota smirked at him.

"SPIRITOMB!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Dakota and Drake said in unison. The window wall, as the gym teacher called it. Shattered, and a spiritomb flew through the broken window, and then flew up to Dakota.

"What the.." The spiritomb vanished and a purple aura glowed around Dakota. His eye's changed to pure green and one of his eye's had a swirl in it like spiritomb's eye.

"_Finally I have a body to control!" _Dakota said in a raspy old voice. "_Now to deal with thesse half-bloodss!_" Dakota said facing Drake and Veda.

"HE'S POSSESED" Artemis screamed.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all" Drake said

Dakota drifted towards them purple and green balls of fire appearing in his hands. Drake put a protective arm around Veda. "_Ha ha foolish half-blood you can't protect her from me!_" Dakota the spiritomb said triumphantly. Veda felt herself being lifted off the ground, she drifted towards the spiritomb.

Its eyes glowed brighter, Veda felt like she was being strangled. She gasped for air. A light flashed behind her.

"_LET HER GO._" a voice boomed behind her. Veda turned her head to see Drake glowing.

Drake lifted off the ground "_LET HER GO!_" He yelled again. Veda dropped to the floor the air coming back to her. She tried to move but she was paralyzed. The spiritomb threw two fire balls at Drake hitting him squarely in the chest. He fell to the floor.

A shadow ball hit Dakota in the stomach, The purple around him vanished and his eyes returned to normal, spiritomb appeared next to Dakota. A fairy wind hit spiritomb and he disintegrated. Veda turned her head to see the principal and vice principal standing in the door.

"You two follow me!" The principal said to them. Veda again tried to move but she couldn't. Drake walked over and helped her up. Veda struggled to stand. It was to overwhelming she couldn't stand. Drake's smiling face is the last thing she saw before the world went black.

* * *

**Drake**

* * *

When Veda blacked out Drake began to get worried.

"Pick her up dear!" The vice principal said to him. (Drake had never heard the vice principal speak, she had a western accent) Drake did as he was told and followed the principal and vice principal down the hall.

Drake frowned as they passed the principal's office and headed to the back door. The principal opened the back door and stepped out.

"Come on." he said. Drake walked behind the principal and vice principal. They walked to a van.

The principal sat Veda down in the car. " Get in, we'll explain on the way." The vice principal said.

"Why should I go with you?" Drake asked.

"Because her life depends on it." She said pointing to Veda. After that Drake got in with out hesitation.

They were driving along a long country road. "Soooo, about that explanation..." Drake said.

"Right!" The vice principal said. "My name is Syla and this is Zack" She said gesturing to the principal. "I'm a sylveon and Zack's a zorua." Drake stared at her

"Wut."

"You're a half-blood." She told him.

"That's what that spiritomb called us... Why? What does it mean?" Drake asked.

Syla sighed. "You're half human half..."

"Half what!" Drake said.

"Half legendary pokemon."

"WHAT!" He yelled

"Shh you'll wake her up." Zack said.

"So my dad was a legendary pokemon?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Syla said. "Azelf to be precise." Drake sat there dumb struck.

"And Veda?"

"Uxie." Syla replied. Drake slouched in his seat.

"Huh." He mumbled. "So she's my cousin?" Drake asked.

"More or less." Zack said.

"You look disappointed." Syla said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Drake said blushing madly. Syla laughed. "So where are we going?" Drake asked.

"Camp Poke-Blood." Zack said as they drove between two hills. That when Drake saw It. Camp Poke-Blood. A large house with a wrap around deck sat near the entrance on a hill, and a lake bigger than Drake had ever seen before. 34 cabins sat in a circle with a large dining pavilion in the center of them with a huge bonfire in the middle of the pavilion. Many other buildings in the surrounding area.

"Now shall we get your little 'friend' to the infirmary?" Syla asked. Drake just nodded.

* * *

**Veda**

* * *

Veda woke up to see Drake sitting next to her. She was lying on a soft bed in a small room.

"Veda are you awake?" Drake asked. Veda nodded.

"Where are we?" Veda asked in a raspy voice.

"A safe place." Drake replied handing her a drink. Veda took, It tasted like those cookies Drake made once. '_He can do anything when he puts his mind to it.' _Veda thought.

Drake helped Veda up from the bed. "Follow me." He said. Veda walked with Drake upstairs holding his hand. "Welcome to Camp Poke-Blood."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first one shot if you want to see more check out **_**'Camp Poke-Blood'**_** by phoenixheart88. This story was a back-story for a character OC I made for it! **


End file.
